ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman (2011's series)
Superman is a new animated series which takes place 7 years after the events of Smallville. Characters *'Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by - Nolan North) - matches Tom Welling's tone' *'Lana Lang (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren) - matches Kristin Kreuk's tone' *'Chloe Sullivan-Queen (Voiced by - Allison Mack)' *'Pete Ross (Voiced by - Bumper Robinson) - matches Sam Jones III's tone' *'Jonathan Kent (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett) - matches John Schneider's tone' *'Martha Kent (Voiced by - Tress McNelle) - matches Annette O'Toole's tone' *'Lois Lane (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) - matches Erica Durance's tone' *'Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by - Sam Riegel) - matches Aaron Ashmore's tone' *'The Legion of Superheroes:' **'Kara Kent/Supergirl (Voiced by - Summer Glau) - matches Laura Vandervoort's tone' **'Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) - matches Calum Worthy's tone' **'Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren) - matches Alexz Johnson's tone' **'Rokk Krinn/Cosmic Boy (Voiced by - Wil Wheaton) - matches Ryan Kennedy's tone' **'Brainiac 5 (Voiced by - Steven Blum) - matches James Marsters' tone' *'The Justice League of America:' **'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Voiced by - Neal McDonough) - matches Justin Hartley's tone' ***'Mia Dearden/Speedy (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) - matches Elisa Gatien's tone' **'Bart Allen/Impulse (Voiced by - Jason Marsden) - matches Kyle Gallner's tone' **'Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by - Troy Baker) - matches Alan Ritchson's tone' **'Victor Stone/Cyborg (Voiced by - Bumper Robinson) - matches Lee Thompson Young's tone' **'John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by - Phil Morris)' **'Dinah Lance/Black Canary II (Voiced by - Vanessa Marshall) - matches Alaina Huffman's tone' **'Zatanna Zatara (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale) - matches Serinda Swan's tone' **'Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Voiced by - Hope Levy) - matches Britt Irvin's tone' **'Andrea Rojas/Angel of Vengeance (Voiced by - Tasia Valenza) - matches Denise Quinones' tone' *'Jor-El (Voiced by - Clive Revill) - matches Terrence Stamp's tone' *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle III (Voiced by - Eric Lopez) - matches Jaren Brandt Bartlett's tone' *'Booster Gold (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman) - matches Eric Martsolf's tone' **'Skeets (Voiced by - Tom Kenny) - matches Ross Douglas' tone' *'Wonder Twins:' **'Zan (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) - matches David Gallagher's tone' **'Jayna (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) - matches Allison Scagliotti's tone' *'Connor Kent/Superboy (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) - matches Lucas Grabeel's tone' *'Mera (Voiced by - Laura Bailey) - matches Elena Satine's tone' *'Ted Kord/Blue Beetle II (Voiced by - Wil Wheaton) - matches Sebastian Spence's tone' *'The Justice Society of America:' **'Al Pratt/Atom (Voiced by - Gary Cole) - matches Glenn Hoffmann's tone' **'Jim Corrigan/Spectre (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' **'Rex Tyler/Hourman (Voiced by - Lex Lang)' **'Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Nite (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' **'Dinah Drake Lance/Black Canary I (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' **'Terry Sloane/Mr. Terrific (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' **'Jay Garrick/Flash (Voiced by - Geoff Person) - matches Billy Mitchell's tone' **'Ted Grant/Wildcat (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett) - matches Roger Haskett's tone' **'Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Jade (Voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' **'Todd Rice/Obsidian (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Alan Scott (Voiced by - Corey Burton) - matches Doug Pinton's tone' *'Eleanor "Nell" Potter (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale) - matches Sarah-Jane Redmond's tone' *'Captain Maggie Sawyer (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle) - matches Jill Teed's tone' *'Cat Grant (Voiced by - Masasa Moyo) - matches Keri Lynn Pratt's tone' Villains *'Lex Luthor (Voiced by - Michael Rosenbaum)' *'Zod (Voiced by - David Kaye) - matches Callum Blue's tone' *'Ethan Miller (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett) - matches Mitchell Kosterman's tone' *'Helen Bryce (Voiced by - Claudia Black) - matches Emmanuelle Vaugier's tone' *'Brainiac (Voiced by - Corey Burton) - matches James Marsters' tone' *'Victoria Hardwick (Voiced by - Olivia d'Abo) - matches Kelly Brook's tone' *'Emil Hamilton (Voiced by - Steven Blum) - matches Alessandro Juliani's tone' *'Rick Flag (Voiced by - Lex Lang) - matches Ted Whittal's tone' *'Greg Arkin/Hellgrammite (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) - matches Chad E. Donella's tone' *'Marionette Ventures:' **'Winslow P. Scott/Toyman (Voiced by - John DiMaggio) - matches Chris Gauthier's tone' **'Metallo (Voiced by - Brian Austin Green)' **'Victoria Sinclair (Voiced by - Tricia Helfer) - matches Steph Song's tone' **'Vordigan/Merlyn (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker) - matches Steve Bacic's tone' **'David Hyde/Black Manta (Voiced by - Keith David)' **'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' **'Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (Voiced by - Corey Burton) - matches John DeSantis' tone' *'Rudy Jones/Parasite (Voiced by - Adam Baldwin) - matches Brendan Fletcher's tone' *'Cameron Mahkent/Icicle II (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) - matches Wesley Macinnes' tone' *'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman) - matches Bradley Stryker's tone' *'Darkseid (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Voiced by - Patrick Seitz) - matches Michael Hogan's tone' *'Doomsday (Voiced by - Michael Jai White) - matches Dario Delacio's tone' *'Curtis Knox (Voiced by - Tim Daly) - matches Dean Cain's tone, revealed to be known as Vandal Savage' *'Mikhail Mxyzptilk (Voiced by - John Kassir) - matches Trent Ford's tone, revealed to be an imp from the 5th dimension' Episodes Season 1: 2013 Season 2: 2014 Season 3: 2015 Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Drama